When Everything Went Wrong
by Prince Vegeta
Summary: Chi Chi's happy, Krillin grew a nose, and Vegeta apologizing???? Everything has gone wrong!!!


When Everything Went Wrong  
  
Authors Note:I actually have nothing to say!!! OMG!!! Wait a minute...Im   
saying something...nevermind.  
  
Anything typed between these ~ is what someone is thinking.  
  
  
Vegeta woke up having a feeling something was different about today. He just  
could'nt place what exactly it was. He went into the kitchen.  
  
"Tousan!! Kassan actually cooked something right!!!" Trunks yelled. Trunks   
hair had turned black.  
  
"What happened to your hair??" he asked confused.  
  
"Oh no!!! Not my hair!!!" Trunks yelled running.  
  
Vegeta then saw the perfectly good breakfast on the table. He about fainted.   
He ate and left.  
  
~That was weird.~ Vegeta thought.~I got to find Goku so we can spar.Wait...  
did I just say Goku??~  
  
He got there and went in the door. He saw Chi Chi and expected to get yelled   
at for not knocking.  
  
"Oh hi Vegeta! How nice to see you. I'll go get Goku and tell him you are   
here." Chi Chi said VERY cheerfully.  
  
Vegeta stood there w/ his mouth hung open in shock. That had really freaked   
him out. Goku walked in the room and Vegeta still just stood there his mouth  
hanging open.  
  
"Vegeta??"  
  
"Huh?? Ahem. What the heck happened to your wife????" he asked still shocked.  
  
"I dunno. The conclusion Ive come up w/ is that she must've started taking  
those B-Happy pills the doctor prescribed." Goku said sounding a little too  
intelligent.  
  
"When did you become so smart,Goku??" he asked not even realizing what   
exactly he said for the next 3 min.3 min. later...  
  
"DID I JUST SAY GOKU?!?!?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Yes,you did. Are you ready to spar??? I need to get stronger so I can take  
over the world."Goku said.  
  
"And when did you become evil,Goku???" Vegeta said yet AGAIN not realizing  
what he said till Goku said something about it.  
  
"How come you are'nt calling me Kakkarot????" Goku asked.  
  
"It just wont come out." he said. He tried and tried to say it but failed.  
  
"Hi guys!!!" said Krillin.  
  
"How did you grow a nose?!?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I dunno. It sure is nice to be able smell stuff. Maybe now my dub voice wont  
sound so crappy." Krillin said.  
  
Gohan came acting as stupid as Goku. If Chi Chi was there she would've had a   
heart attack and died.  
  
"Gohan,whats 1+1??" Vegeta asked.  
  
"65A2 George Lincoln!!" Gohan shouted.  
  
Vegeta accidentally tripped Goten as he was coming down the hall.  
  
"Oh Im so sorry. Are you ok????" Vegeta asked.  
  
Thats when everyone stared at him like he was wearing a bunny suit(and that  
is quite a shocking site). It took Vegeta 5 seconds to realize what he said.  
  
"I just...apologized...did'nt I???" he asked them in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Y-y-yea." Goten stuttered. Thats when Vegeta fainted. He woke up about a   
half hour later.  
  
"What else could possibly happen today." Vegeta thought aloud. Thats when   
Piccolo burst in the door.  
  
"You guys gotta help me!!!!!" Piccolo screamed."My craving to eat Chaotzu  
is gone!!!"  
  
"Holy crap!!!! When thats gone you might as well be dead!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Chaotzu ran in and was REALLY lucky about Piccolos current state otherwise  
he'd be Chaotzu burgers about now.  
  
"Hide me from that fiend!!!" Chaotzu yelled.  
  
"Who??" they all asked simultaneously.  
  
"Where is he??? For some reason I want to kill that clown freak." Tien said  
coming in the room.  
  
"I'll protect you my clown friend!!" yelled Piccolo."What did I just say??"  
  
~This could'nt get any worse,could it??~ Vegeta thought. As always he was   
wrong. Just then Master Roshi walked in.  
  
"I have gone crazy. Im not interested in women anymore!!!" Master Roshi   
yelled like it was the end of the world. Thats when Vegeta flew away. He flew  
around by hisself for a while. At about midnight Vegeta flew home and went to  
sleep.  
  
He woke up the next morning and everything was normal.  
  
~I wonder what exactly happened yesterday~. he thought flying to the Son   
house. Then he is shown flying in a crystal ball. Suddenly a girl starts   
laughing at him. It shows her face and its very familiar,that is if you've  
read a certain bunch of my stories. Her revenge on the certain saiya-jin   
prince was just beginning.  
  
"I think all that was enough to traumatize him for life." she said.  
  
Do you know who it is??? If you havent read those certain stories,you wont.  
I cant say which stories they are cause thatll give the answer away.  
  
The End  
  
**If you dont feel very happy,imagine Vegeta doing the macarena. It cheers   
you up. Trust me. It'll work everytime. Try it right now.**  
  
  
  
  



End file.
